I Don't Love You
by ITookThisName
Summary: Ichigo and Urahara go through a rough break up. Implied IchigoxUrahara.


**I Don't Love You**

**Summary:** Short fic about a rough break-up between Ichigo and Urahara. Implied IchigoxUrahara.

**A/N:** I wrote this Songfic since I really wanted to write something with Urahara and Ichigo, too bad the first thing that came to mind was a break-up fic. XD The song lyrics are in bold and the song is 'I Don't Love You' by My Chemical Romance. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Bleach, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I?

Taking another swig of sake from the jar in his grasp, Kurosaki Ichigo tried to stand up from the chair he was seated in and failed miserably. He grunted as he sat back down. He couldn't remember a time when he had gotten this drunk because of someone. He gingerly touched a quickly blackening eye. He heard approaching footsteps. I wonder who that is? Ichigo thought sarcastically.

Just as he had expected- it was Kisuke Urahara, the man who had driven him to drink like this. He had to say, the blond didn't look much better off than Ichigo himself did. The orange-haired shinigami smiled grimly, spotting bruises forming already where he struck the man.

"I'm going home now," Urahara said gruffly.

"Hn," Ichigo replied. He had had enough of the ex-captain's antics.

"**Well when you go, don't ever think I'll make you try to stay. And maybe when you get back I'll be off to find another way.**" Ichigo told him.

"Punk ass," Kisuke retorted. "I'm not coming back."

"Sorry, I forgot you were a spineless bastard. I guess that's what love does to you, eh?" Ichigo's voice was dripping with venom. He continued. "**And after all the time that you still owe, you're still a good-for-nothing I don't know.**"

He succeeded in standing this time, swaying only slightly. Picking a pair of gloves off the table, he chucked them at Urahara.

"**So** **take your gloves and get out! Better get out while you can!**" He told the older man fiercely.

Urahara didn't even flinch when the gloves hit him. He just stood there, staring at the fiery teen he had once loved. This infuriated Ichigo even more.

"**When** **you go would you even turn to say, 'I don't love you like I did yesterday,'!?**"

Angry tears threatened to fall from his chocolate eyes now. He approached Kisuke, staggering a bit, and grabbed the front of his robes.

Urahara could smell the alcohol on the young man's breath as he spoke.

"**Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading. So sick and tired of all the needless beating,**" Ichigo confessed, clinging to the black robes.

"**But baby when they knock you down and out is where you oughta stay,**" Urahara said coldly.

Ichigo released the robes and threw a punch in the direction of Urahara's face.

"Bastard!" Kurosaki growled. "**After all the blood that you still owe, another dollar's just another blow,**" he aimed a kick at the man's stomach, this time making contact. Urahara doubled over, falling to his knees, grabbing Ichigo's ankle when he got there. His plan to get the teen on his back backfired though. The shinigami tumbled forward, landing on top of him. Ichigo administered a swift punch to Kisuke's left eye. Urahara winced in pain. After it had dulled he took in the view of Ichigo, who had straddled his hips. Urahara smirked without humour.

"You used to love this position, Ichi-kun," he commented.

Ichigo spat on him and rolled off. He wiped tears from his eyes frustratedly. Why was Urahara doing this to him?

"**Fix your eyes and get up. You better get up while you can,**" he threatened half-heartedly.

He felt so defeated. Urahara had ripped his heart out and stomped on it in the worst way. Ichigo always thought this description was so cliché, but he couldn't believe how accurate it was.

He braced his arms on the hardwood floor and hung his head, sobbing. How did it come to end like this?

"**When you go,**" Ichigo repeated, his voice a whisper, "**would you have the guts to say, 'I don't love you like I loved you yesterday'?**"

Urahara picked himself up off the floor and stood. He offered a hand to Ichigo who promptly denied it. He ended up lifting the teen off the floor after seeing that Kurosaki couldn't get up by himself.

Kisuke collected his gloves and silently walked to the door, Ichigo watching his former lover's every movement, his arms crossed. As he was about to step out into the cool October night, Urahara gave the shinigami one last look before saying, "**I don't love you, like I loved you yesterday.**"


End file.
